justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Could You Be Loved
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1980 |difficulty = Easy |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 1 each (Classic) None (Mashup) |gc = / |pc = / |lc = |mashup= March Unlockable |nowc = CouldYouBeLoved couldyoubeloved_mashup (Mashup) |pictos= 75 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |dura = 3:56 |perf = Jad Solesme (P1)https://youtu.be/PFgGtFvb8Qo?t=508 Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=125}}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Both of the dancers are young girls. P1 P1 is a child. Her hair is dark brown and fluffy. She is wearing a blue tank which covers an orange sleeveless shirt, as well as a pair of yellow tights with paint splatters on them, and a pair of red sport shoes. P2 P2 is likely a teenager. She has brown fluffy hair which resembles P1's, except that it is much longer. She is wearing a yellow and maroon zebra-striped shirt, cream-white and maroon triangle shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. couldyoubeloved_coach_1_big.png|P1 couldyoubeloved_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is yellow with burnt orange circle patterns that look like kaleidoscopic flowers. There are also blue unrolling lines that cover some of the yellow background. At some parts, there are different colored dancing silhouettes of people, mostly males. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Throw your arms out whilst bumping into each other. P1 does this towards the left side of the screen, and P2 to the right. Couldyoubeloved gm 1.png|Gold Move Couldyoubeloved gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup has a Mashup on that can only be unlocked in March. The Mashup has no Gold Moves. Dancers *''Dare'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Le Freak'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Funhouse'' *''Fine China'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Le Freak'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Funhouse'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Le Freak'' *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Love Is All'' (Sisters Duet) Trivia *"Hell" is censored. *Despite singing some backup lines, The Wailers are not credited. *The lyrics "Love your brotherman" are omitted in both the Classic routine and the Mashup. Gallery Game Files Couldyoubeloved cover generic.png|'' '' Couldyoubeloved_mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Couldyoubeloved_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Couldyoubeloved cover albumbkg.png| album background couldyoubeloved_cover@2x.jpg| cover Couldyoube2014.png|P1 s avatar on dasdasasd.png|P1 s avatar on Couldyoubeloved pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots couldyoubeloved jd2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu couldyoubeloved jd2014 routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Couldyoubeloved jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) Couldyoubeloved_jd2014_coachmenu camera.png|Coach selection screen (Camera) Couldyoubeloved_j2014_score_p1.png|Scoring screen (P1) Couldyoubeloved_jd2014_score_p2.png|Scoring screen (P2) Videos Official Music Video Could you be loved - Bob Marley (original video) Teasers Could You Be Loved - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Bob Marley You could be Loved Just Dance 2014 - Could You Be Loved - Mashup - 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 - Could You Be Loved No HUD References Site Navigation de:Could You Be Loved Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Jad Solesme Category:Juliana Herrera